Can I Have This Dance?
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Caitlyn is fed up with her step trying to force her to be someone she's not so she runs down to the park to destress in the best way she knows, dancing. What she doesn't know is that Nate is also there, watching her. NAITLYN
1. Chapter 1

*****Can I Have This Dance*****

**I thought of this when I watched the clip of "Can I have this dance" from High School Musical 3. It is such a sweet clip... I was almost crying. I love them together. Anyway... enough rambling**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Camp Rock or the idea from high school musical 3. I wish I did own everything Disney though. I would make every celebrity my friend... :P **

**I also don't own the songs I Believe I can fly and Far Longer than Forever.**

**I do however OWN the song at the start. **_**I want to know...**_**.yea that's mine so please DON'T use it. The rest of it is still in the making but please tell me if you like it.**

A soft melody could be heard coming from the backyard of a house. If you looked closely, you could see a young girl sitting under a tree with a guitar, notebook and laptop with her. Caitlyn was softly humming the melody of a song as she played the guitar to it. Her computer was recording the song as she played.

_**I want to know**_

_**What it feels like**_

_**To be loved**_

_**To be kissed**_

_**To be held**_

_**To feel comfort**_

_**To feel safe**_

_**I wonder what it feels like**_

_**It's only ever happened in my dreams**_

_**As soon as I wake up I come back to reality**_

_**My dreams seem so far away**_

_**Just outside my reach**_

_**Each day is getting longer**_

_**I'm trying to stop dreaming**_

_**Cause they're getting kinda fuzzy**_

_**Because right now I live in reality**_

_**I want to know**_

_**What it feels like**_

_**To be loved**_

_**To be kissed**_

_**To be held**_

_**To feel comfort**_

_**To feel safe**_

_**I wonder what it feels like**_

"Caitlyn" Caitlyn heard a voice call out to her. She looked up and saw her step mum walking across the lawn towards her.

"Yes?"

"I need you to go and get ready for dinner" Fiona Geller said. Caitlyn frowned.

"Why?"

"Because we're having guests over and I need you to look proper" Fiona said, frowning at what Caitlyn was wearing.

"What's wrong with what I have on now?"

"It's not proper at all" Fiona said as she wrinkled her nose. "Now!" Fiona said when Caitlyn didn't get up straight away. Caitlyn quickly stood up, grabbed her things and headed towards her room.

"Wear the dress that I've put out on your bed and I've put out my straightner for you to use" Fiona called as Caitlyn walked into her bedroom. As soon as Caitlyn saw the dress, her face held a look of disgust. Although she would admit it was a nice dress, Caitlyn just didn't wear them.

"I need you to be ready by five" Fiona shouted.

"Okay" Caitlyn shouted as she sighed dejectedly and walked into the bathroom to have a shower.

20 minutes later Caitlyn stepped out of the bathroom with her robe on and looked at the dress.

"Why me?" she asked herself quietly. She picked up the dress and put it on. It was a knee length sky blue dress with spaghetti straps. It was tight around the top and flared out just above her waist. Caitlyn was looking at herself in the mirror when Fiona walked in.

"Don't just stand there. You have to finish getting ready" Fiona yelled at her as she grabbed Caitlyn's arm and pulled her into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to fix this mess of hair, if that's what you even call it" Fiona said as she sat Caitlyn down and began to brush her hair. She grabbed the straightner and began to straighten Caitlyn's hair. After that was finished, Fiona turned Caitlyn around and told her to sit on the bench.

"What for?"

"You kinda need to face me so that we can put some make-up on you" Fiona explained as she took out

"No Way!" Caitlyn said as she tried to jump off the counter but Fiona pushed her back down.

"You will let me put this on. I won't have you embarrassing this family anymore. You are lucky that your father married me to help straighten things out" Fiona said. Caitlyn sighed and let Fiona do her make-up.

Half an hour later Fiona was finished just as the doorbell sounded.

"Guests are here. Be downstairs in 5 minutes" Fiona told Caitlyn as she fluffed her hair and walked downstairs. Caitlyn waited upstairs as she heard Fiona greeting the guests. She jumped when she heard Fiona shout her name.

"Caitlyn, come down and greet our guests" Caitlyn sighed before she slipped on the sliver heels Fiona had gotten for her and walked out towards the living room.

Caitlyn arrived at the living room and all conversation stopped.

"Oh Fiona, she's beautiful" Courtney, Fiona's friend said. Fiona nodded.

"You should have seen her before" Fiona said, showing that she was proud of her work. Caitlyn looked at the floor, trying to ignore the comments aimed at her. "Come here girl" Fiona said when Caitlyn had stopped at the doorway. Caitlyn slowly walked over to Fiona and stood next to her, feeling out of place in her dress and shoes.

"Caitlyn I would like you to meet Courtney and her son Brendan" Fiona introduced. Caitlyn smiled and only then noticed the boy standing by his mum. "Brendan's 18" Fiona boasted, nudging Caitlyn in the ribs discretely. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Nice to meet you" Caitlyn said in a sugary sweet voice. Fiona glared at her, knowing that it was fake. Caitlyn just shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's go eat" Fiona said.

"I'm home" a voice called out from the front room. Caitlyn squealed and ran towards the front door, not caring what Fiona thought about her at this moment. She ran into the front room and saw her dad hanging up his coat.

"Daddy!" Caitlyn said once he turned around and saw her. Her dad had been on a business trip for the past 3 weeks in London.

"Caity!" Anthony Geller said. Caitlyn ran up to him and he engulfed her in his arms.

"I missed you" Caitlyn whispered.

"Me too princess" Anthony said. Someone clearing their throat broke the moment. Anthony looked up and saw Fiona standing there, waiting. Anthony released Caitlyn and went to greet Fiona. Caitlyn looked away as they kissed each other.

"How long are you here for?" Fiona asked. Anthony sighed.

"The limo is still outside. I just have to get some stuff before we have to go again"

"You have to leave again?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sorry sweetheart" Anthony said as he grabbed some papers from the living room before putting his jacket on again. He quickly said bye to them before walking out the door.

"Bye dad" Caitlyn whispered.

"Let's eat" Fiona said cheerfully. Caitlyn frowned at her, wondering how she could not be the slightest bit upset that her husband was away again.

"Now" Fiona said to Caitlyn when she realised she wasn't following. Caitlyn jumped and quickly walked after Fiona.

"So Brendan, how's school for you?" Fiona asked during dinner. Caitlyn sat there and tried to look at though she was comfortable but truth was, she wasn't. She wasn't used to having her hair straight, the make-up and the way Fiona had made her dress. The only time Caitlyn wore a dress or heels was when she was young and took ballroom dance classes.

"Well I finished my last exam last week and I already have classes lined up at college to start in about 3 weeks" Brendan said.

"What are you going to study?" Fiona asked.

"Interior design"

"Did you hear that Caitlyn? Brendan's studying to be an interior designer"

"That's great" Caitlyn said with fake enthusiasm. Fiona frowned at her before returning her attention back to Brendan.

"So Caitlyn, what are you interested in?" Courtney asked. Caitlyn looked up to see everyone looking at her, waiting for her answer.

"Oh... umm..." Caitlyn looked to Fiona who shook her head. Caitlyn sighed. "I was sorting of thinking along the lines of becoming a vet, to follow in my mum's footsteps" Caitlyn said with a forced smile on her face.

"That's excellent! Too many kids these days are too caught up in wanting to be famous with all this music and acting nonsense" Courtney said, Brendan and Fiona nodding their heads. Caitlyn felt the anger boil up in her but decided to keep quiet. After dinner, everyone gathered in the lounge.

"Caitlyn, would you play the piano for us?" Fiona asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't know you could play the piano" Brendan said. Caitlyn shifted her attention over to him.

"That's because you never asked" Caitlyn replied.

"Now Caitlyn" Fiona said. Caitlyn sighed and stood up.

"Okay" Caitlyn said as she walked over to the piano. She walked past Brendan and saw him look her up and down.

"You done looking?" Caitlyn asked him as she walked past.

"Nope" Brendan smirked. Caitlyn shuddered as she sat down. She began to play an old piece that Fiona had forced her to learn. As Caitlyn was playing, she listened to the conversation the other three were having.

"Why doesn't she call you mum?" Courtney asked. Fiona shrugged.

"I don't know. I've done all I can but she just doesn't seem to warm up to me" Fiona said sighing.

"She's very beautiful" Brendan said.

"You should have seen her before, does not understand the true meaning of beauty. She's always outside in the dirt, old scruffy clothes and does not take care of her skin at all" Fiona said.

"Well at least she has you now" Courtney said.

"Yes. You know, I think I know exactly what she needs" Fiona said.

"What would that be?" Brendan asked.

"I think she needs to be in a relationship. Something like that might want to make work harder on her appearance and not focus so much on all this music stuff she wastes her time on" Fiona said. Caitlyn had had enough now. She slammed her hands on the piano keys and stood up.

"Music is not a waste of time! Music is way for me to be myself, not have you dress me up like some doll and force me to be someone I'm not just so you can impress your friends!" Caitlyn yelled at Fiona.

"You watch your tongue with me young lady" Fiona threatened.

"What are you going to do about it? You're not my mum!" Caitlyn said as she turned around and walked upstairs. She grabbed her phone, iPod and speakers and stomped back downstairs. She looked into the living room to see Courtney comforting Fiona. Caitlyn jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"If I were you, I would let go" Caitlyn threatened, a knowing smirk on her face.

"What are you going to do about it?" Brendan asked, his hand going lower.

"This" Caitlyn said as she bent her arm and elbowed him in the groin. Brendan groaned loudly, released his arm and fell to the floor. Courtney and Fiona looked up to see Caitlyn smiling and Brendan on the floor, a look of pure pain on his face.

"What did you do?" Fiona asked.

"Gave him what he deserved." Caitlyn smirked. She waved to everyone and started to walk towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Fiona demanded.

"None of your business" Caitlyn called out before the door closed.

"The first thing I am going to do for her next school year is ship that brat off to boarding school in England" Fiona said as she turned around to Courtney.

"Why England?"

"It's far away from here and she won't have anywhere to go if she wants to escape" Fiona said as she glared at the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Caitlyn sprinted down the path. She was surprised she could do it in the heels but she did it anyway. She ran until she arrived at the park. Caitlyn slowed down a little and walked until she came to the basketball courts. She set her stuff down and took a deep breath. Caitlyn looked up at the sky and could faintly see the outline of clouds across the sky. She turned around and turned her iPod on. She plugged in the speakers and waited for the music to start.

_**I used to think that I could not go on**_

_**And life was nothing but an awful song**_

_**But now I know the meaning of true love**_

_**I'm leaning on the everlasting arms**_

_**If I can see it, then I can do it**_

_**If I just believe it, there's nothing to it**_

_**I believe I can fly**_

_**I believe I can touch the sky**_

_**I think about it every night and day**_

_**Spread my wings and fly away**_

_**I believe I can soar**_

_**I see me running through that open door**_

_**I believe I can fly**_

_**I believe I can fly**_

_**I believe I can fly**_

_**See I was on the verge of breaking down**_

_**Sometimes silence can seem so loud**_

_**There are miracles in life I must achieve**_

_**But first I know it starts inside of me**_

_**If I can see it, then I can be it**_

_**If I can believe it, there's nothing to it**_

_**I believe I can fly**_

_**I believe I can touch the sky**_

_**I think about it every night and day**_

_**Spread my wings and fly away**_

_**I believe I can soar**_

_**I see me running through that open door**_

_**I believe I can fly**_

_**I believe I can fly**_

_**I believe I can fly**_

_**'cause I believe in you**_

_**If I can see it, then I can do it**_

_**If I just believe it, there's nothing to it**_

_**I believe I can fly**_

_**I believe I can touch the sky**_

_**I think about it every night and day**_

_**Spread my wings and fly away**_

_**I believe I can soar**_

_**I see me running through that open door**_

_**I believe I can fly**_

_**I believe I can fly**_

_**I believe I can fly**_

As the music was playing, Caitlyn had begun to dance to it. It was a contemporary dance with a little bit of Ballet. Caitlyn finished the dance unaware that two people were watching her. One being Fiona who had decided to take a walk and the other being Nate Grey. Caitlyn and Nate had gotten to know each other over the past few years at Camp Rock and they had become even closer when Mitche and Shane started to go out. As Caitlyn walked back over to her stuff, Nate decided to make himself known.

"That was really good Caity" Nate said. Caitlyn screamed and jumped around. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Nate?"

"The one and only" Nate said while he laughed slightly. Caitlyn squealed softer this time before launching herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"I can't believe you're here"

"The tour finished early so I decided to come and home and take a walk" Nate said as Caitlyn led him over to where her iPod was. "What were you dancing just now?"

"Oh that. That was a contemporary piece I've been working on"

"How come I've never seen you dance like that before?"

"I usually prefer hip-hop or something faster but tonight I wanted a change. I was just about to do something else"

"Can you teach me something?" Nate asked. Caitlyn smiled.

"Of course. What would you like to learn?"

"Can you teach me the waltz?" Nate asked while a blush made its way onto his cheeks.

"Sure. You can chose a song while I get ready"

"Alright" Nate said. He walked over to the iPod but stopped and turned around. "Caitlyn?"

"Yea?" Caitlyn asked as she turned around.

"You look beautiful tonight" Caitlyn blushed.

"I look different" Caitlyn said.

"How come you are dressed like this though?"

"Fiona decided to host a dinner party, trying to set me up with this sleazebag who was hitting on me." Nate laughed. "Anyway, she told me to dress up really nicely tonight and that's why I look like a freak"

"You don't look like a freak. You look absolutely stunning" Nate said honestly.

"Yea well, I don't like not feeling like me" Caitlyn admitted.

"Fair enough. Hey what's this song?"

"What song?"

"It's called Far Longer than Forever"

"Don't listen to that" Caitlyn said as she hurried over to where Nate was.

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because is not an answer. You can tell me" Nate said. Caitlyn looked into his eyes and suddenly felt that she could trust him not to laugh at her.

"It's a song I wrote because I was bored. It sort of described what I was feeling at that moment I guess"

"Can you waltz to it?"

"I guess so"

"Then teach me with this song" Nate said. Caitlyn sighed and nodded. Nate pressed play and walked over to Caitlyn. She showed him the position and where to place his hands on her. They both blushed when Caitlyn placed her hand in his. Suddenly the music began to play.

_**If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today **_

_**And somehow I know he's on his way to me **_

_**Nathan, you and I were meant to be **_

Caitlyn blushed as she heard the name she had put in the song and she and Nate began to move across the basketball court.

Nate followed Caitlyn's lead for the first part of the song to get used to the dance. He heard the name in the song and smirked, realizing that Nathan was his full name. He looked down at Caitlyn and saw her blush. He smiled and started to take the lead.

_**Far longer than forever **_

_**I'll hold you in my heart **_

_**It's almost like you're here with me **_

_**Although we're far apart **_

Caitlyn began to sing softly to the song as she and Nate danced. It felt so right, the way they fit into each other's arms and the way they moved across the court.

Fiona sat back and watched Caitlyn and Nate dance so gracefully. She had heard the conversation where Caitlyn said she had written the song that was playing now.

"That is absolutely pathetic" Fiona said as she watched them dance. Fiona couldn't stand to see Caitlyn so happy.

_**Far longer than forever **_

_**As constant as a star **_

_**I close my eyes and I am where you are **_

Caitlyn sang to the song and almost squealed when Nate lifted her up and twirled her around. As they both started to become more comfortable, Caitlyn began to sing a little louder so Nate could hear her clearly. It was almost as if she was singing the song to him.

_**Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise **_

_**We've an unshakable bond **_

_**Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond **_

Neither of them noticed the thunder rumbling in the distance. Nate twirled her around, grabber her under her arms and lifted her up. Caitlyn threw her head back and held her arms out, clearly enjoying the moment as Nate spun them around. Nate smiling widely when he saw Caitlyn's face.

_**Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever) **_

_**I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true) **_

_**I've made an everlasting vow **_

_**To find a way to you **_

Nate set Caitlyn back down on the ground, dropped his arms from under her arms to on her waist and started to spin them around. Both were laughing as the heavens opened up and it started to rain. Neither cared that they were getting soaked, they were just enjoying the moment.

_**Far longer than forever **_

_**Like no love every known **_

_**And with your love I'll never be alone **_

During the last part of the song, Nate slowed down but didn't stop spinning. He started to sing along with Caitlyn. Caitlyn, still spinning although much slower than before, placed one hand around Nate's neck and another on his arm, moving slightly to the side so that they were standing side by side but facing each other. Both stared intently into each other's eyes as they sang the last part of the song together.

_**Far longer than forever **_

_**Much stronger than forever **_

_**And with your love I'll never be alone**_

The song stopped and so did Nate and Caitlyn but they didn't move from their positions. Caitlyn blushed under his gaze and dropped her head. Nate took one of his hands and lifted her head back up. Nate noticed that she looked more natural now, her hair wasn't as straight anymore and most of the make-up and run off from the rain. The dress clung to her now and Nate also noticed that the heels she was wearing made her almost the same height as him. Nate brought one of his hands up and cupped her cheek. He slowly lowered his lips to meet hers in a hesitant kiss. Caitlyn was shocked at first but snapped out of it and returned the pressure, telling Nate that she didn't mind. The two stood kissing in the rain for a few more seconds before they pulled back. Nate rested his forehead on Caitlyn's.

"Wow" was all that Caitlyn could say. Nate smiled at her.

"I know. I have a question though? Two actually" Nate said.

"Okay"

"One, who was the song about?" Nate asked, a smirk visible on his face. Caitlyn blushed and buried her face in his chest.

"You" he heard her mumble.

"I wrote a song about you as well you know" Nate said. Caitlyn raised her head.

"You did?" Nate nodded his head. "Which one?"

"What's your favourite song of ours?" Nate asked her. Caitlyn thought for a moment before looking up at Nate.

"You mean Love Bug?" Caitlyn asked, surprise written all over her face. Nate nodded.

"Yep. I wrote it just after we came back from Camp Rock" Nate admitted.

"That's so sweet" Caitlyn said as she leaned up and kissed him softly. Nate eagerly returned the kiss.

"I love you" they both whispered at the same time when they pulled apart. Caitlyn smiled softly at Nate while Nate kissed her nose.

"What was the other question?" Caitlyn asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Nate asked. Caitlyn laughed and leaned up to kiss him again.

"As if you even have to ask" Caitlyn said when she pulled back.

"I love you" Nate said.

"I love you too" Caitlyn whispered.

"Just like the song" Nate whispered.

"_With your love I'll never be alone_" they both sang quietly.

* * *

**so it's about 12:40 in the morning here. I'm debating on whether or not to put another chapter on here to make it a two-shot. Tell me what you think. Please review for me and please don't take my song. If anyone does take it and they take credit for it themselves, i would probably report you so please don't. I work really hard on my songs to make them my own. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, people were asking for me to write another chapter of this. Hope you like it. I'm really sorry that i haven't been updating at frequently but my exams start 4 days and i'm getting pretty stressed with all the study. Year 11 can do that to you. After the 21st of November..... i'll be writing more coz i finsih school then! YAY! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

"This is sickening" Fiona spat out as she watched the two. She had no idea who the guy was and in Fiona's opinion, that made it worse. "Too bad all that happiness will be taken away" Fiona said as she stood up and started to walk home, knowing exactly what she could do to take away Caitlyn's happiness.

* * *

Caitlyn stepped back from Nate as she let out an involuntary shiver. Nate noticed and immediately took off his jacket.

"Here" Nate said as she handed it to her. Caitlyn shook her head.

"You're going to get wet though"

"I'm already wet. Just take the jacket"

"I'm as wet as you though. What's the point?"

"Caitlyn would you just take the jacket" Nate tried to say seriously but he couldn't help but laugh. Caitlyn had never taken the jacket from him before, why would this be any different. Caitlyn didn't mind the rain, opposed to all the other girls he knew.

"Have I ever taken your jacket when you've offered?" Caitlyn asked, smiling widely.

"No, but think of it now as a cute gesture from your boyfriend" Nate said, smiling when he saw the blush on Caitlyn's cheeks. Nate walked over to Caitlyn and placed the jacket over her shoulders.

"Just please take the jacket" Nate whispered. Caitlyn smiled softly and nodded. Suddenly Caitlyn's eyes went wide.

"My iPod!" she exclaimed as she ran over to where her iPod and speakers were lying in the rain.  
"Are they okay?" Nate asked.

"I'll check them when I get home" Caitlyn said as she put them in the pocket of Nate's jacket.

"Can I walk you home? I haven't seen your family in a while" Nate said. The smile on Caitlyn's face seemed to drop.

"I don't want to go home just yet" Caitlyn said.

"Why?"

"I kinda blew up on them back there and don't really want to go back and face Fiona" Caitlyn admitted while blushing.

"What happened at dinner?" Nate asked. He was curious as to why Caitlyn was out here instead of at dinner.

"You really want to know?"

"Would I be standing out here in the rain if I didn't want to know?" Nate questioned. Caitlyn laughed.

"We would have been standing out in the rain for the fun of it" Caitlyn said. Nate sighed.

"Could you please just tell me?"

"Fine. Fiona threw a dinner party and turned me into some doll. When her guest asked me what I enjoyed, I was pretty much forced to say that I want to be a vet. Afterwards I was told to play the piano for everyone. Brendan kept looking at me and I heard Fiona telling Courtney that I didn't know how to look after myself and when they said that music was a waste of time, I lost it. I screamed at her before storming out of the house" Caitlyn said as she brushed her hair out of her face because it was sticking to her.  
"Wow" Nate said after a while.

"I know. Welcome to my family" Caitlyn laughed.

"So… who's Brendan?" Nate tried to ask casually. Caitlyn immediately caught him on it.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Caitlyn asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What! No…. I'm… I'm not jealous" Nate stuttered. Caitlyn felt sorry for him but couldn't help but laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing" Caitlyn managed to say while laughing. She stopped laughing when she saw the smirk on Nate's face. "What are you doing?" She asked as Nate stepped closer to her. Caitlyn took a step back. Nate didn't say anything but kept coming closer. Caitlyn started to walk backwards but stumbled a bit in her heels.

"Nate seriously, what are you doing?" Caitlyn asked, confusion written all over her face. Nate shook his head and suddenly broke out into a run. Caitlyn squealed before turning and running away from Nate, or as far away as she could get in the heels. Within no time Nate caught up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and spun around. Caitlyn squealed again.

"Nate put me down!" Caitlyn said. Nate placed Caitlyn back on the ground but didn't let go. When Caitlyn struggled to free herself, Nate just tightened his arms around her waist. Eventually Caitlyn gave up and leant back into Nate, sighing in content. Nate pressed a kiss to her shoulder and Caitlyn laughed.

"What?" Nate asked, thinking he had done something wrong.

"That tickled" Caitlyn said as she looked up at Nate. Nate turned Caitlyn around so that she was facing him. He leant his forehead against his. Caitlyn closed her eyes.

"I wish it could always be like this" Caitlyn whispered.

"Me too" Nate said. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest. A flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder caused Caitlyn to scream and for the both of them to jump apart. Once it passed they both started laughing.

"Way to ruin a moment" Caitlyn said.

"I can think of a way to fix it" Nate said. Caitlyn raised her eyebrows.

"And how do you plan on doing that Mr. Rockstar?" Caitlyn asked. Nate said nothing but walked over to her, cupped her cheek and kissed her. Caitlyn readily responded to the kiss. They pulled back a few moments later.

"We really should get you home" Nate whispered. Caitlyn nodded and linked her hands with Nate's. They both started to walk in silence but it was a comfortable silence. Halfway there, Nate wrapped his arms around Caitlyn's shoulders while Caitlyn rested her head on his shoulder.

About 20 minutes later, a very wet Caitlyn and Nate walked up the porch steps of Caitlyn's house.

"Do you want to come and dry off?" Caitlyn asked once they reached the door. Nate was about to say no when a cold gust of air blew past them, making both of them shiver. Nate quickly nodded his head while Caitlyn laughed.

"I'll give you a warning now, Fiona might say some stuff so don't take any notice of what she says" Caitlyn warned him.

"I'm sure I'll be fine" Nate said. Caitlyn opened the door and the two quickly stepped into the warm house.

"Hello?" Caitlyn called out. No-one answered. Caitlyn looked at Nate and the two shrugged. "Bathroom's down this way" Caitlyn said as she began to lead Nate down the hallway.

"Where the heck have you been?" a voice said from behind them. Caitlyn and Nate spun around to see Courtney standing behind them.

"What are you still doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Giving Fiona some comfort. Who do you think you are? Just running out of here like that! We had no idea where you were, Fiona was worried sick and on top off all that, it was raining outside and you were dressed like that!" Courtney shouted at Caitlyn. Caitlyn rolled her eyes while Nate's draw dropped.

"Do you want to catch flies?" Nate heard Caitlyn ask him. He looked over at Caitlyn and she pointed to her mouth. Nate blushed and closed his mouth.

"There you are!" Fiona said. Caitlyn and Nate looked into the living room to see Fiona rushing towards them. Fiona engulfed Caitlyn in a hug. "You had me worried sick!" Fiona exclaimed.

"Sure" Caitlyn mumbled.

"You had us all worried there" Brendan said, now approaching everyone. Caitlyn stepped closer to Nate and grabbed his hand and held it behind them. Nate gave Caitlyn's hand a squeeze.

"Has the pain gone yet?" Caitlyn asked. Brendan face expression immediately changed into a glare which he sent Caitlyn's direction.

"What pain?"

"You've forgotten already? I will be happy to refresh your memory if you like" Caitlyn sneered.

"Enough!" Fiona said. She turned to Caitlyn. "I have had it up to here with you! I've done everything I can but you still don't seem to improve the slightest! I've been talking with your father and he agrees with me so in three weeks, we're shipping you off to school in England"

"What!" Caitlyn screamed.

"You can't do that" Nate said. Everyone turned to him.

"Says who?" Fiona asked. "Who are you by the way?"

"He's my boyfriend" Caitlyn answered through gritted teeth.

"What's your name?" Courtney asked.

"Nate Grey" Nate replied. Everyone in the room seemed to fall silent.

"How on earth do you know Nate Grey?"Courtney asked.

"We've known each other for years" Nate said.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Fiona and Brendan asked. Courtney sighed.

"Do you honestly not know who he is?" Fiona and Brendan shook their heads.

"He's Nate Grey, singer from the band Connect 3, you know, the really famous one." Courtney explained.

"How on earth did you become friends with someone famous?" Fiona asked.

"Does it really matter?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yea, because it's you" Fiona said in a disgusted tone. "You know what, pack your things, we're leaving tomorrow" Fiona stated.

"You can't do that!" Caitlyn said, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"Actually I can" Fiona said, looking back at Courtney and Brendan with a smirk on her face. Caitlyn was about to say something but sneezed instead.

"You alright?" Nate asked. Caitlyn was about to answer but sneezed again.

"Go change" Fiona said before turning back to Courtney and Nate. Caitlyn sighed and turned around. Nate started to follow her but Fiona stopped him.

"This is your queue to leave" Fiona said. Nate nodded and turned to Caitlyn. He kissed her forehead.

"Don't get too sick alright" Nate told her. Caitlyn nodded while she blushed. Nate quickly kissed her cheek before walking towards the door.

"Don't even think about asking for an umbrella" Fiona said as Nate walked passed her. Nate nodded and kept walking. He looked back at Caitlyn before walking out the door. Once Nate was gone, Fiona turned to Caitlyn.

"I hate you" Caitlyn said before she walked to her room.

"Why do you think I'm sending you to England?" Fiona said to herself.

* * *

A few hours later, Caitlyn was sitting on her windowsill in some trackies, singlet and oversized jumped that Nate had leant her years ago. Caitlyn sniffed and used the sleeve to wipe away her tears. She looked at the floor to see the brochure's from the school she was being sent to. It was an all girl's school that pretty much only offered options that they felt was suitable for ladies. The only music instrument they had was either a piano or violin. No music producing. Her eyes wandered over to her now dry iPod and she smiled as she remembered the dance. Caitlyn took one more look out the window before she crawled over to her bed. She curled up and a few tears made their way down her face. A sudden tapping on the window snapped her out of her reverie. Caitlyn looked up to see Nate standing on her balcony. Caitlyn quickly got up and opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

"What, no hi?" Nate joked as he climbed through the window. Caitlyn smiled and wrapped her arms around Nate's neck.

"And how do you propose I say hi to you?" Caitlyn asked. Nate wrapped his arms around Caitlyn's waist and pulled her close.

"I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to figure it out" Nate replied but couldn't help the grin that made its way onto his face.

"I am smart, aren't I?" Caitlyn said. Nate looked at her and knew she was stalling.

"Would you just kiss me already?" Nate asked. Caitlyn smiled and pulled his head down to meet hers. After a few minutes they pulled away. Nate looked around the room and saw the bags on the ground.

"You're really going huh?" Nate asked as he walked over to Caitlyn's bed.

"Yea" Caitlyn sighed as she lay down next to Nate. Nate started to run his hands through her hair. "That's nice" Caitlyn said while she closed her eyes and smiled softly.

"What time are you leaving?" Nate managed to ask.

"Eleven" Caitlyn said quietly. "I wish I could stay with you though" Nate thought for a moment before he lay down next to Caitlyn, still running his hand through her hair.

"What if I could find a way for you to stay with me?" Nate asked. Caitlyn opened her eyes and looked at Nate.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure yet but if I could find a way before tomorrow, would you come?"

"Yes" Caitlyn said. She looked at Nate with her eyebrows raised. Nate simply shrugged before kissing her softly.

"Caitlyn!" Fiona's voice called out. Caitlyn and Nate's eyes widened.

"Get under the bed" Caitlyn whispered to Nate. Nate quickly rolled off the bed and rolled under the bed just as Fiona entered the room.

"Is there anything you want?" Caitlyn asked in a sweet voice.

"To never see your face again" Fiona answered.

"The feelings mutual" Caitlyn said while glaring at Caitlyn. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Giving you your plane ticket" Fiona smirked when she saw Caitlyn's face drop. "Be ready by 11:00 sharp" Fiona told her as she walked back out of the room. After the door closed, Nate came out from under the bed. He looked at Caitlyn and saw her staring at the plane ticket in front of her. Caitlyn looked at Nate and immediately started to cry.

"Oh Caity" he said as he hugged Caitlyn tightly. Nate had never seen Caitlyn look so vulnerable.

"I really don't want to go" Caitlyn said. "They're going to try and make me into someone I'm not"

"I have an idea" Nate suddenly said.

"What?" Nate shook his head.

"Can't tell you. I've gotta go but I'll see you in the morning" Nate said as he released Caitlyn and quickly kissed her.

"Um… bye" Caitlyn said once Nate had disappeared through the window. She closed the window before collapsing on her bed and falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

Caitlyn trudged down the stairs the next morning at 10:30. She was rolling her suitcase behind her and making it thud on every step hoping it would annoy Fiona.

"Would you cut out that racket?" Fiona yelled from the kitchen

"Why, is it bothering you?" Caitlyn asked with a smirk very visible on her face.

"Yes!"

"Then no!" Caitlyn said and continued to walk down the stairs in the same way.

"How on earth could your mother put up with you" Fiona commented as she walked into the hallway.

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this" Caitlyn hissed.

"Weren't you the cause of her death?"

"Stop it!" Caitlyn yelled as hot tears made their way down her face.

"She went out looking for you one stormy night when you ran out and was hit by a drunk driver"

"STOP!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Hopefully this school will teach you how to behave properly. You've wasted half your life getting nowhere, exactly like your mother" Fiona said.

"Shut up!" Caitlyn yelled. "You don't know what you're talking about! My mother did not waste her life!"

"Then how come she never did anything with her life? She might have had the chance to but then you came along" Caitlyn couldn't believe what Fiona was saying. She refused to cry in front of her though, because that would be another sign of weakness and Caitlyn didn't want to seem weak in front of Fiona.

"Go grab the rest of your things. I suggest you take anything you don't want thrown out because we're changing your room into a personal gym" Fiona smirked.

"You can't do that!" Caitlyn said.

"What are you going to do about it? You're going to be in England" Fiona said. Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something but thought against it. She sighed and turned around to grab some more things. Caitlyn walked back downstairs a little bit later with her guitar and another bag full of her things. Everything else in the room she didn't need to take with her and she didn't care if Fiona threw them out.

"Car's here" Fiona called from outside. Caitlyn sighed as she walked outside and stood by her luggage. A large black car pulled up in the driveway and a tall snobby looking woman opened the passenger door and stepped out.

"We are here to pick up a Miss Caitlyn Geller" she said in a rather tired voice.

"Yes. My name is Fiona Geller and this is Caitlyn" Fiona said as she pushed Caitlyn forward.

"My name is Mrs. Kingston and I'm the Headmaster at the boarding school you shall be attending" Mrs. Kingston said. Caitlyn shuddered as she heard Mrs. Kingston speak.

"Stand up straighter girl" Mrs. Kingston suddenly said and Caitlyn realized that she was talking to her.

"Oh…um….sorry" Caitlyn mumbled as she straightened herself up.

"Don't mumble either"

"Sorry" Caitlyn said again.

"I think it would be best if you did not speak again" Caitlyn didn't say anything and just nodded.

"This one is going to take a lot of work" Caitlyn heard Mrs. Kingston say to Fiona.

"Tell me about it. I've been trying for years and nothing seems to be working. We didn't want to have to resort to this but we had no choice"

"That's like most of the girls at the school. Most come in and are anything but a lady but after about 2 years, the change is incredible. I've seen girls who wanted to play all these manly sports go on and become designers and such"

"Wow. That is an improvement" Fiona commented. Mrs. Kingston nodded and was about to say something else when a large bus pulled up in front of the house.

"What in the world?" Fiona asked. Caitlyn was confused until she turned around and saw the bus. She was even more confused when Nate stepped out of the bus, followed by Shane and Jason. All were wearing big grins on their faces. Nate walked straight past Fiona and Mrs. Kingston and walked right up to Caitlyn who still looked confused. Nate picked her up, spun her around and kissed her quickly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Caitlyn asked once Nate had put her down.

"You're coming on tour with us!" Nate said.

* * *

**So that was the end of that chapter. I am going to be putting up one last part coz i have a good idea on an ending for this one so hopefully that shouldn't take too long to write coz its not going to be as long as these chapter.... at least i dont think it will...lol. Please review for me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. i'm sorry it took me so long to update this. I had just started my year 11 exams and i really needed to focus on that but now i'm finished. I hope i passed them. So yea now that i'm finished i should be able to update more often. So i finally got the last and final chapter of this story. I know its not as long as the others but i didn't know what else to put. i hope you like it and i apoligise now for any grammer errors but its late i have to go back to school tomorrow for introductory classes for year 12 so i need my sleep. **

**Well i think thats the end of my AN. Sorry if bored you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but i wish i did. If i did i would be best friends with every disney star that i love! You never know... there's the off chance that it could happen one day.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"What?" Caitlyn asked, not able to stop her mouth from pretty much dropping to the floor.

"I talked to our manager and he spoke to your dad and they all said that it was okay for you to come on tour with us" Nate explained.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked, still not able to get her head around this.

"That's what I also want to know" Nate heard Fiona mumble.

"You really don't want to go all the way to England to change into some person other than yourself. I don't want you to go all the way to England because that means I would not get to see you as much. Even though when I am on tour I would still never get to see you as much" Nate started rambling. Caitlyn shook her head and started smiling.

"Nate!" Caitlyn called out. Nate stopped talking and looked at Caitlyn. She just stood there looking at him with an amused expression on her face and her hand on her hip. Nate immediately blushed.

"I was rambling, wasn't I?" Caitlyn nodded. "Anyway, I want you to come on tour with me" Nate said softly.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Fiona said.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Kingston asked.

"None of your business" Caitlyn snapped. Mrs. Kingston narrowed her eyes, stepped forward and slapped Caitlyn across the face. Everyone was pretty much stunned into silence.

"Don't you dare talk back to me like that" Mrs. Kingston hissed. "Hopefully this school will also teach you some manners on how to treat people older than you"

"I don't answer to you" Caitlyn said

"Actually you do seeing as your coming to my school"

"No I'm not" Caitlyn said unable to help the smile "I'm going to go with Nate" Caitlyn said as she reached over and grabbed Nate's hand. Nate smiled widely at her. Nate stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Caitlyn's shoulder.

"You are not going anywhere with that…. boy!" Fiona screeched.

"Says who?" Caitlyn challenged.

"Me, since I am your mother" Caitlyn's eyes narrowed at that statement.

"You are not my mother. You never have and you never will be"

"I'm still your guardian"

"Since when have I ever considered you my guardian?" Caitlyn asked. Fiona opened her mouth to answer but found she didn't have an answer. "That's what I thought" Caitlyn said as she turned to Mrs. Kingston. "We won't be needing your services anymore"

"You're not going to get very far in life with the dreams you have" Mrs. Kingston said harshly before turning around and walking back to her car. Caitlyn's face fell and she looked at the ground. Mrs. Kingston stopped by her driver and said something to him. Caitlyn looked up and she and Nate watched as the driver went around to the boot of the car and tossed out Caitlyn's bags. They left quickly after that. Nate smiled at Shane and Jason as they stepped forward and picked up Caitlyn's bags.

"You do realize that as soon as you leave this house, you're not welcome back" Fiona said. Caitlyn looked up at Fiona tried to act tough but Fiona was surprised to find someone who looked insecure and scared looking right back at her.

"I was never welcomed in the first place once you were part of this family" Caitlyn replied with no tone what so ever. Nate looked over at her confusedly while Fiona just walked away and back into the house.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked once Fiona had left. Caitlyn sighed.

"I can't help but think everyone is right about me. I'm not going to be going far if I don't even know what my dreams are" Caitlyn said as she looked down at the ground.

"Hey" Nate said softly as he placed two fingers under Caitlyn's chin and forced her to look at him. "You don't have to decide everything now. We're only 17. We have our whole life ahead of us to figure out what we want and what our dreams are. And you know that whatever you decide, I'll be right there behind you" Caitlyn smiled up at Nate and softly kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest. Nate tightened his arms around her.

"I love you" he heard Caitlyn mumble.

"I love you too Caity" Nate said. Caitlyn lifted her head up and kissed him again. "We'd better get going though" Caitlyn nodded and the two began to walk down the path to the bus. As they were walking Nate reached over, grabbed her hand and kissed it. Caitlyn smiled and wrapped her arm around Nate's waist, a content smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXX

Caitlyn walked onto the bus and immediately stopped. There asleep on the couch next to Shane who was playing with her hair was Mitchie Torres.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked, mostly to herself. She didn't expect for Mitchie to open her eyes and squeal once she saw Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie said as she jumped up and crushed Caitlyn in a hug. Shane, Nate and Jason laughed as they watched the exchange.

"What you are doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Shane asked me to be their opening act for their tour" Mitchie said excitedly. Caitlyn watched as Mitchie looked over at Shane and gave him a soft smile. Shane grinned goofily back.

"So… what's going on here?" Caitlyn casually asked. She had to suppress a laugh when she saw Mitchie and Shane immediately blush.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked with a visible blush still on her cheeks. Caitlyn shook her head.

"You and me are going to have a serious chat tonight" Caitlyn said as placed her bag on the couch.

"So… let me show you where your bunking" Mitchie quickly said as she grabbed Caitlyn's bag and then yanked Caitlyn on the wrist making her stumble forward.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Caitlyn yelled at her. All the guys laughed at Mitchie dragged Caitlyn towards the back of the bus.

"Who wants to play guitar hero?" Jason asked. Nate and Shane nodded and all three headed over to the TV. As the guys were setting up they heard Caitlyn squeal.

"I knew it!"

"Shut up!" Mitchie yelled not long after. All three guys looked at each other.

"What do you think that's about?" Nate asked.

"I'm not sure I want to know" Shane said as he turned back to the game. Nate looked up when the door opened and he saw Caitlyn walk out with a triumphant grin on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Nate asked once Caitlyn had sat down beside him. Caitlyn just smiled sweetly and kissed him.

"You'll see" Caitlyn said as she turned to Shane. "Hey Shane?"

"Yea?"

"Do you want to do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" Shane asked, turning around to look at Caitlyn. Caitlyn leaned forward.

"Ask Mitchie out" That simple statement was enough to make Shane go as red as a tomato.

"Oh… umm… what?"

"Ask. Mitchie. Out" Caitlyn repeated slowly.

"Either you do it or someone else beats you to it" Nate said. Shane seemed to think about this before he slowly got up and started walking towards the back rooms where Mitchie was. He stopped just outside the door and turned around to look at the other.

"You won't be disappointed" Caitlyn reassured him. Shane nodded and opened the door. Caitlyn relaxed into Nate when Shane closed the door. Nate responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulders and linking their hands together while they watched Jason play Guitar Hero.

"Yes!" everyone heard Mitchie say after a few minutes.

"I take it she wasn't disappointed" Nate said with a chuckle. Caitlyn shook her head as she snuggled closer to Nate and closed her eyes. Caitlyn heard the door open and opened her eyes to see Mitchie and Shane walk out, hands entwined.

"Told you" Caitlyn said to both of them as they sat down opposite Caitlyn and Nate. Mitchie and Shane blushed but smiled. Mitchie positioned herself so that her head was in Shane's lap. Caitlyn sighed in content as she looked around the bus. Jason was rocking it out on Guitar Hero while singing along to the lyrics. Mitchie had her eyes closed while Shane was running his hand through her hair, having a quiet conversation with her. Her eyes travelled up to Nate who was looking at the TV. Nate felt someone looking at him and turned his head to see Caitlyn looking at him with a soft smile on her face. Nate leans down and kissed her softly.

"What's on your mind?"

"Could my life be anymore perfect right now" Caitlyn answered as she hugged Nate around the waist. Nate smiled and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too"

"I would like to welcome the newly Mr. and Mrs. Grey to the dance floor" Shane said into the microphone. Nate stood up and held out his hand to his new wife. Caitlyn smiled and accepted his hand. He lead them both out to the dance floor.

"I've put in a special request for the song" Nate said.

"What would that be?" Caitlyn asked as the first few notes started to play.

_**If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today **_

_**And somehow I know he's on his way to me **_

_**Nathan, you and I were meant to be **_

Caitlyn had tears in her eyes as she remembered the song. She looked up at Nate with tears in her eyes.

"How?" Nate shook his head but held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as he bowed to her. Caitlyn laughed and played along. She curtsied back.

"Yes you may" she said as Nate took her hand and began to waltz with her.

_**Far longer than forever **_

_**I'll hold you in my heart **_

_**It's almost like you're here with me **_

_**Although we're far apart **_

_**Far longer than forever **_

_**As constant as a star **_

_**I close my eyes and I am where you are **_

_**Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise **_

_**We've an unshakable bond **_

_**Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond **_

_**Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever) **_

_**I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true) **_

_**I've made an everlasting vow **_

_**To find a way to you **_

_**Far longer than forever **_

_**Like no love every known **_

_**And with your love I'll never be alone **_

_**Far longer than forever **_

_**Much stronger than forever **_

_**And with your love I'll never be alone**_

Everyone was in awe as the couple dance. No-one knew the secret behind the song or the meaning but they did know one thing. Nate and Caitlyn's love would last forever and always.

**So i know the ending is a little weird but that's how i wanted it to be. Please review and tell me what you think. Bank Hiest and Storm should be updated within the week. Happy Reading**


End file.
